Hal Jordens (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Marie (fiancee); George (cousin); Jose (step-brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Havana, Cuba | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pilot | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Allen Simon | First = Sub-Mariner Comics #16 | Last = Sub-Mariner Comics #16 | HistoryText = Hal Jordens was a commercial pilot and had aspirations to own his own airport to test experimental aircraft. When World War II broke out, Hal was drafted into the air force and fought in the South Pacific. One day, he cracked up his plane, leading to the death of a fellow soldier. The guilt Hal felt developed into a fear of flying. Relieved of duty, Hal intended to marry his girl Maria, and soon learned that a member of his family had passed away and willed him a portion of a plantation in Cuba and a large sum of money. On his way there, he was warned that to go to Cuba would be his death. Unable to fly there, Hal took a cruise ship and while watching the sea, he dropped the threatening note while searching for a cigarette in his coat pocket. The note was found by the Sub-Mariner who decided to learn more about the threat on Hal's life. Namor rescued Hal from a cigarette case rigged with a bomb and learned of Hal's life story. Suspecting that someone was attempting to kill him in order to obtain his share of the inheritance, Namor decided to accompany Hal to Cuba. In Havana, Namor became distracted by a fight between two Cubans while Hal was grabbed by two men hired by his brother George, who sought to kill both Hal and their half-brother Jose. Unaware of this, Namor traveled to the plantation to find Hal. Hal was tied up and left in a hanger to be disposed of later. When George arrived planning to eliminate Hal and then poison Jose with a poison rigged violin. Namor arrived and as George fled, freed Hal. Injured in the fight, Namor pretended to be too injured to warn Jose and convinced Hal to take a plane to fly to the mainland and warn his half-brother, successfully conquering his fear of flight. Namor arrived there first and prevented George from killing Jose. But when George attempted to flee, Hal entered the room and punched him out and turned him over to the authorities. With the threat over, Hal and Maria agreed to be married and use Hal's portion of the inheritance to finally open the airport he had hoped for. | Powers = | Abilities = Hal is a skilled pilot. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * It is interesting to note that 10 years after the appearance of this Hal Jordan, DC Comics created a new version of the Green Lantern who was also named Hal Jordan. Both men were pilots, looked very similar in appearance, and had close names. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters